Once Unloved
by xMeowz
Summary: A stray Mightyena lives day to day alone with her thoughts. Deep down, she knows why she is and she hates herself for it. But it's who she is and she has to accept that. But one day that changes when an unlikely human is informed of what she was doing and gives her what she needed most: a friend. She was Once Unloved.. Not anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, PawPads here! I'd like to present to you, my first published story on FanFiction! It's a two-shot, meaning it's basically a one-stop story divided into two chapters. So yeah! I hope you all enjoy!**

**All rights reserved to the owners of Pokemon. I'm only using any actual characters mentioned in the story as help for myself getting better at writing. In no way do I make money from these stories. I only own my character(s).**

**With nothing else to say, let's get this started!**

Bright and sunny; that's what the weather is like in Little Root Town. People and Pokemon alike were all traversing the streets as their daily lives continued. Wild Flying types all flew through the skies as they basked in the renewed warmth, finally glad that winter was now coming to an end and springtime was finally here. All in all, it was a perfect day.. except for one.

In an alleyway sat a Mightyena who silently rummaged through various dumpsters and bins in hopes for food. Growling due to being unable to find any kind of food, even measly applecores or moldy breadcrumbs, the Mightyena walked back to her box, which she'd forged into a house of sorts, and laid down.

Even through the loud chithchat of everyone walking by, her stomach made an audible growl, begging to be fed. She looked down at her self as she could and wondered what had happened to her.. why she had been abandoned. Granted, she wasn't with her trainer, if she could even be called that, very long but that didn't matter to her. She always blamed it on her discoloration from the rest of the Mightyena species.

All her life had been filled with abandonment. Back in her pack of Mightyena, her parents were forced to leave her due to her coloration having a high chance of attracting potential threats or trainers. In the back of her mind, she tried not to let it bug her. But.. deep down.. it did bug her how she had nobody. The only time she had anyone was when she had to, quite literally, sell her body for food to other Pokemon.

She didn't hate anyone for how they treated her, she never did. She knew that she couldn't help it. Although she didn't hate those who mistreated her, that didn't mean it didn't upset her. Quite the opposite, actually. Often times, she'd find herself crying to herself, begging for someone to accept how she was.. that one day she'd find a friend who'd never even dream of letting her go. But that's all those were to her: dreams.

With a sigh, she got up from her box-home and began walking around aimlessly in hopes to find scraps of food.

* * *

On the other side of town, a man nicknamed Torr had his earbuds in as he walked through the streets to grab some lunch. He was a rather tall fellow and had jet-black hair that was dyed a bright cyan underneath it, showing off two different colors of the shoulder length hair. He was wearing a pair of jean-shorts that were ripped around the ends of them and had on a plain, black t-shirt that hugged his chest tightly. Around his neck was a bright, blue diamond that was snuggly-held on with a tiny chain.

He bobbed his head in tune with his music as he continued to walk. He was known around the small town due to his singing voice; him and his friends had formed a 'band' of sorts and, from time to time, they all played in the local bar to practice their talents, and for a free meal which the owner always gave them.

As he passed people, he greeted them with a hello and they all returned the favor; although he couldn't hear them due to the loudness of his music. He continued walking for a few minutes before he came to the local burger joint, just what he had been wanting for a while.. some nice burgers! Pulling one of the earbuds from his ear and turning the volume down on his music, he pushed the doors open went inside.

As he waited in line, he looked over the weather forecast for the next few days. All seemed perfectly normal except a storm was said to hit sometime tomorrow. That meant nothing to him as he had no plans for that day. Torr lead a pretty boring life: basically eating, sleeping, and video games except for the times he was out with his friends which was rare.

Torr never really saw the fun in being a trainer. He didn't like the idea of putting two creatures against each other and forcing them to fight. He loved Pokemon, sure, but he never wanted to take them from their habitat. The thought of people focrefully taking a Pokemon from its friends or family always sickened him, he never thought of as the right thing to do.

A few moments later, he had ordered his lunch and waited for it to be sent to him. Another few moments later, he was set to go. Stepping outside, he sat at one of the tables the restaraunt offered for people to eat outside. As he unwrapped his food and took a bite, he savored every bit of it. Although unhealthy, Torr didn't care as it made up for it in taste.

As he continued to eat, he heard people keep shooing something away from them. He paid them no mind until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a couple ignoring, what looked to be, a Mightyena who sniffed around them. What caught his eye about it was that it was colored much differently than any Mightyena he'd ever seen. He thought it could have just been dirty so he didn't really think too much about it. Stray and wild Pokemon were a common thing in Little Root as the town was so close to a beginning route for trainers. As they shooed it away from them, it held its head low and shamefully; as if it didn't like what it was doing.

With a shrug, he put his earbud back in and continued his meal. He listened to the beats and wubs and growls of his music as one of his favorite songs, Pastanistan Express by Spag Heddy, played. Although he sang for a group of metal friends, he felt he loved anything Electronic much more. Maybe it was due to him loving video gaming music which slowly transformed into Electronic, he wasn't sure but also didn't care. To him, all that mattered right now was the beautiful day and his amazing meal.

As Torr ate, the very Mightyena that was pestering people for food was slowly giving up. She just wanted a little to eat, something to get her over until tomorrow where she'd do it all again. From table to table, she searched hard for anything someone may have dropped. Lucky for her, she did find random french fries and small pieces of nuggets that a kid may have spilled.

She ate them slowly and savoured the taste, something she'd learned to do as food can be a rare thing to find. She enjoyed the taste of them and wanted.. craved.. more. Furiously, she searched for more. Sadly, her luck ran short as she didn't come across any more food. With a slight wimper, she began to turn around and look elsewhere for food. However, just as she was about to begin walking, she saw a man get up from his seat with these... things.. hanging from his ears and walk back inside. What she saw on the table made her heart skip several beats.

On it rested a fully, uneaten burger, a half eaten one, a big thing of whatever she had just eaten, and what may have been a beverage. Maybe the man had seen her and was done eating and left it for her? No, she knew better; the humans hate littering and always cleaned up their messes, she knew he would be back.

What she thought next made her sick but she knew doing so would possibly mean life or death of her. Slowly, she crept to the table where the food was. Jumping and setting her two front paws on the top, she gently pulled it towards her. Closer and closer it crept to her.. almost in reach. All the aromas of the various things on the food only intoxicated her even more; for once in so long she was going to get a full meal.. or so she thought.

Just as it was within her paws reach, she heard the girl from the couple earlier yell at her, "Hey! Knock it off!" She yelled as she quickly got up and ran towards her. Caught, the Mightyena wanted to turn and ran but the girl was too fast. Before she knew it, the girl was practically ontop of her. The Mightyena struggled but, due to her weakend state, it was all pointless. Defeated, she sat there as she waited for her captors to punish her.

"I won't punish you for stealing," She spoke, "but I will let you into the man's custody of who you tried to steal from. What he does to you is his choice." She spoke. Whinning faintly, the Mightyena awaited her fate, whatever it may be. She knew nothing of this man, she didn't know what he'd do to her. Would he kill her? Would he turn her in to the 'Pokemon Control' as she's heard before? She had no idea.

Emerging from the bathroom and tucking his phone back into his pocket, Torr looked up to see two people and a Mightyena, or at least what he believes to be a Mightyena, sitting by his table; the Pokemon's head hanging low as if it was sad or ashamed of something. And Torr had a feeling he new what it was about.

Walking outside, Torr approached the small group, "Can I help all of you?" He asked, looking to the Pokemon from the corner of his eye. The female spoke up,

"Sorry to bug you. But while you were inside, we caught this Pokemon trying to steal your food." They said. Torr raised an eyebrow, his hunch confirmed. He looked at the Mightyena,

"Is this true?" He asked. The Mightyena simply nodded in confirmation. "You two mind waiting here with it?" Torr asked. They looked at him confusedly,

"What for?" The boy asked him.

"I'll be right back." He said. With a shrug, they both sat down on the bench together and began talking as the man went back inside. While the young couple were out talking, the Mightyena was left alone, neither of them acknlowledging her besides a few quick glances. With a sigh, she was left with nothing more than her thoughts and worries, just as always.

Would this man hate her?

Is he calling someone to come get her?

She could run away right now; get away from the two and neither of them could stop her. But strangely.. she couldn't draw herself to. As much as she hated to admit it, if death was coming for her deeds, she welcomed it. The Mightyena would happily accept that if it meant she was no longer going to suffer in the hands of loneliness and starvation.

Moments passed before the man arrived again. In his hand was another bag. Setting the bag down on the table, he looked at the two and thanked them, "Thanks for the help and telling me. Here," He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some bills, "take this as a thanks." He said to them. The looked at him a bit happily and astonished,

"Wow, thanks!" They both said.

"No problem. You can go if you want to." He said with a smile. Thanking him again, the duo ran off to do whatever their hearts pleased. The Mightyena continued to hold her head low, ashamed she'd actually tried to do that again. "Hey, look at me please." He said. The Mightyena continued to look down, refusing to look at him. With a sigh, he got down on his knees in front of her, "Look at me. Please." He said. Hesitantly, she did look at him.

"First off, I'm not mad at you." He said. The Mightyena looked at him confusedly, "I'm serious. Everyone gets hungry every once in a while. Plus, the honesty more than made up for it." He said with a smile. Again, the Mightyena looked down sadly.

She had tried to steal from someone who isn't even going to be mad at her? What if all those other people she's stolen from.. and began hating herself for.. what if she hadn't stolen from them? They could have taken her in. But no, she did the thing she hated most, the thing that is the stereotype for all Dark-Types.. she stole.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. That seemed to catch her attention. Looking up at him, she nodded. He chuckled, "I figured. Come with me." He said. Picking up his food and beverage and putting it into his bag, he began walking down the road. She really didn't want to follow this mystery man but felt in debt to him for not hating her.. and the possibility of food.

Trotting to catch up to him, the man couldn't help but smile at her. He didn't know why he did, but he just did. Their walk was in silence. When he got to his destination, he stopped and kneeled down to her again. "Alright, I'm trusting you. I'm going to be right back. Wait here, okay?" He said. With a nod, the Mightyena sat down as he went into the shop. A couple uneventful minutes passed by before the man was back. With a new bag in his grasp, he motioned her to follow again.

Like before, their walk was quiet. They must have walked for 10 minutes before they came to Park of Little Root. In it were multiple trainers, Pokemon, and parents with their children, all playing or lounging around. Confused, the Mightyena looked at him. Instead of saying anything, he simply walked over to a shadey spot he found and sat down then patted the grass next to him, asking her to join him.

Sitting next to him, she looked at him curiously. Why could he have wanted her to follow him all the way over here and why did he want her to trust him? "Do you have a home?" He asked. She hung her head low again and shook her head no. He nodded as he reached into one of the bags. "Mind if I ask you a few questions about yourself?" He asked. Not caring if he knew about her, she nodded.

He sat in silence for a few moments as he rifled through his bags. From one, he pulled out a plastic bowl and sat it in front of her. Reaching back into the bag, he pulled out of a bottle of water. Pouring the whole thing into it, he motioned her towards it, telling her to go ahead. She looked at him, as if asking if it was for her. "Go ahead, for you." He said with a smile. Cautiously, she lapped at the water, enjoying the drink as it was scarce for her to find clean water to drink.

As she drank, Torr reached into the bags of food and pulled out the burgers. As she finished drinking, he unwrapped one and held it out for her. She simply looked at him, confused beyond words. Was he really offering her some of his food? After she tried to steal from him? "I can tell you're hesitant. Let me ask you a question. How long has it been since you last ate? If not long, nod your head. If it's been a while, shake your head." He said. Shaking her head side to side, he nodded.

"Thought so," He said, "that's why I got you some. Here, take a bite." He said, the same smile on his face. Leaning in, inching closer and closer, she took a bite. All the tastes and flavors mixed in he mouth, her enjoying every savory flavor from the burger. Torr smiled, "I take it you like it?" He asked. Instantly, she nodded. Smiling still, he placed the burger on the ground for her where she quickly gobbled it up.

Unwrapping another for her, he again sat it on the ground. After he gave her another, Torr took out the one he was eating earlier. For a few moments, they sat in silence as they both ate. The Mightyena couldn't help but watch him out of the corner of her eye, for safety's sake, but she didn't feel the need to be too skeptical of him; only just a tiny bit. Minutes later, Torr spoke up again,

"Do you have a name?" She shook her head no again. He nodded, taking a bite of his burger again, he looked off into the sky, as if thinking. He looked back to her and smiled. To her, something about this mans smile felt nice.. comforting.. almost soothing. Looking at him, she cocked her head sideway, wondering what was up with this human.

Every human she'd ever met, they never liked her, if only temporarily. But this one? He was nice. Hell, she didn't even know his name. But, here he was, giving her food and actually communicating with her like she actually mattered. Because of it, she felt bad. She tried to steal from him, an actual good person, for herself. She hated living to the steretype that all Dark-Type Pokemon had. She wanted to be different; to show not all Dark-Types are like that. But instead, she did turn into one.

Looking down at her food, she couldn't help but choke back a sob. She hated this life she had. She hated having to live day to day, wondering if she'd be lucky enough to actually find any kind of food for herself. The scavenging part didn't bug her too much, but what did is when she was out of options and had to 'sell' her body for food. Sometimes, she wondered how she'd never become pregnant with pups but she was glad she wasn't. She didn't want to bring them into this world, into her problems, making them suffer.

The more she thought about it all, the harder it became to hold back her sobs. As Torr admired the beautiful day, he went to take a bite of his second burger but when he looked over to his Mightyena friend, he saw a lone tear streaming down her cheek. Quickly setting his food down, he grabbed her and pulled her close, "Are you okay? Is it something I said?" He asked.

Quickly, she shook herself out of her state and put on the fakest 'smile' she could. She didn't want him to see her upset. But he saw through that. "You know, nothing is wrong with being upset. If you just need a shoulder to cry on, you can do that right now. I won't stop you," He said with a smile. Instantly, her smile faded and she leaned into him, releasing her pent up emotions.

As she sat there, crying her eyes out, Torr whispered many soothing things telling her it would be alright. As much as she wanted to believe it, she couldn't. She wanted to know why she was alone in this world, why she deserved it. Was it because of her fur? Was she ugly? Was it because she was a Dark-Type? She would never know.

Torr let her have her moment, he didn't want to make her stop. He knew how much it meant to someone having another person be there and hold them when they're down. He never had anybody during those times. He always wished he did, but he didn't.

As a kid, Torr was a bit of the weird kid to most; he often preferred playing with the Pokemon rather than battling with them or playing with the other kids. Everyone told him Pokemon were just put here as tools for battling or pets, nothing more.. that they weren't sentient beings. But he always knew there was more to them than that. Often times, he was bullied for it. There were days where he was having a very rough day and had nobody to talk to about it other than random Pokemon he'd find while outside. But often times, as he'd await their return, they'd never come, most likely due to being caught. Due to the ridicule, he wanted to become the one who'd care for any kind of Pokemon that needed a hand. And that's exactly what he's doing now.

Torr and the Mightyena both sat there as the Mightyena continued to cry her eyes out, he wasn't sure why, but he let it happen. Deep down, he felt sorry for her. He didn't know what kind of life she had, but he'd seen her before, wandering the streets, so he had a hunch that she was a stray. He just wasn't sure how long.

He continued to stroke her fur as he whispered to her, telling her to let it out. After a while, she tears stopped and the constant sobs and cries were nothing more than a few coughs every now and then. Happy that she was calming down a bit, Torr moved in front of her to look her in the eyes. Gently grasping her cheeks, he wiped away any new tears that may be forming. "Feel better?" He asked with a genuine smile.

Strangely enough, she did. Nodding happily, the Mightyena leaned into him and nuzzled him happily, her tail swishing back and forth as a way of saying thank you for being there for her at the moment. She didn't know how long he'd be here, but she wanted to have the moment last and figured now would be a good time to say thank you.

Torr couldn't help but laugh as her fur tickled his chin and neck from her nuzzling. She continued to push him with her nuzzles, the only way she was able to. Wrapping his other arm around her, he hugged her gently. Soon, he was pushed onto his back as her nuzzles continued. Realizing she had him on his back, she quickly stopped and looked at him, a slight smile on his face. He looked at her confusedly, "What?" He asked. She shook her head, as if saying nothing, and moved to let him up. As he sat up, the Mightyena quickly leaned forward and gave his cheek a quick lick. He couldn't help but chuckle and put on the biggest grin she'd ever seen.

"Come on," He said, "Let's finish eating." She nodded and took her spot next to him again, albeit a bit closer than last time, and they continued to eat. They both ate in silence this time, both just enjoying eachothers company. After some time, Torr's phone had rang and an obnoxious tone came on, making the Mightyena jump back slightly. He couldn't help but chuckle, "Sorry." He said as pulled his phone out and answered it.

"Hello?" The Mightyena watched as he stood up and walked around as he talked into this mysterious device. "Oh, yeah, I can come. When?" She watched as he talked, an interested stare plastered on her face. Even though she just met him, she felt attached to him and didn't want him to leave. "Alright. I'm on my way." She heard him say.

Putting his phone away, he walked back over to the Mightyena. "Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Mightyena. I know you don't have a nickname, so mind if I give you one?" He asked. More than happy she was going to get a proper name, she barked happily and stood up as her tail swished back and forth. Smiling, he thought for a moment. "What about... Ferra?" He asked.

Almost immediately, she yipped happily and jumped onto him, toppling him over. Instantly, she began licking his face, more than happy she got a name, and one she actually liked. The man below her continued to laugh and she nuzzled and licked him happily. A couple moments later, he had pushed her off and dusted himself off. "I'm glad you like it, girl." He said. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go. A couple of friends of mine want to do some practicing for our band. You can have the rest of the food as my treat." He said, gently placing a hand on her head.

Ferra whined, not wanting him to go. He looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry but I've got to. I'll see you soon, I'm sure." He said with a smile as he got up and turned around. "And I forgot to tell you," He said, stopping and looking at her, "my name is Torr." He said with a smile and he turned back around and continued walking. She sat down in her spot, instantly saddened not having him here. She continued to whine and whimper, wishing he'd come back and spend just a tiny bit more time with her. However, she knew he wouldn't. But she was beyond glad she now had a name and knew the name of the one who gave her all this today.

Sighing sadly to herself, Ferra walked over to the food and placed the uneaten burgers in one of the empty bags and rolled it closed. She knew she'd have to save a bit of it for when she was hungry again instead of eating it all in one go. As she picked up the bag in her maw, she turned one last time to see if Torr was waiting for her and, seeing that he wasn't, she whimped lightly one last time and began her walk back to her 'home'.

Alone once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided I'm going to make this into a three-shot now. It felt a little weird to me trying to make this chapter into what I had planned to continue on into. So, next chapter is the last!**

**ALSO BEFORE I GET TO REVIEWS: ANY SONG LYRICS IN THIS STORY, I DO NOT OWN. THEY BELONG TO THE OWNER(S) OF THE SONG. IT IS ADVISED TO LOOK UP AND LISTEN TO THE SONGS AS THEY'RE BEING "SUNG" SO YOU CAN GO ALONG WITH THE STORY. THE NAME'S ARE AT THE END. I WILL HAVE AUTHORS NOTES BEFORE THE SINGING BEGINS TO EXPLAIN HOW THE SINGING WILL BE SHOWN.**

** GirlFish - Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it.**

** Aeromenca - Lemon this chapter. Also, if you could please, enable your PM so I may talk to you about this community you're trying to add me to. I haven't joined\declined it yet just because I'm not sure what it's for.**

** DimensionWisher - I'm sorry. Most uploads I have aren't scheduled. I'd LIKE to upload at least once a week but it all depends on motivation. Anyways, I'm so glad you're enjoying that. I've been going through some stuff IRL right now and reading how much you enjoyed it really did put a smile on my face. Thank you so much for the kind words. ^.^**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

It has been no more than a few hours since Ferra was last with Torr and already she missed him deeply. She didn't know why she got so attatched to him so quickly and it only made her sadder. She felt she finally had a friend, and while she was very thankful for that, she just wanted him to take her in and have someone to love her.

Even now, she's still not entirely sure _why _he gave her food and water instead of punishing her. She'd seen with her own eyes what happened to thieving Pokemon in this town. Although curious as to why, she didn't let it get to her, she was just glad he didn't hate her for it and actually forgave her.

For hours, she just sat in her little box, hoping, praying, that Torr would come back and save her. She knew it wouldn't happen but she'd learned to always have hope for something, that was part of the reason she kept going all this time.

Through the time of her being alone again, she couldn't help but think more and more Torr. She wondered so much about him. She wanted to know what his house was like, what this "band" was she had heard him call it.. if he was in a relationship with anybody.. She wanted to know everything about this boy.. no.. man.. she had met just a few hours ago; the man who'd shown her more kindness in a mere half an hour than anybody had in her entire life.

Sighing, Ferra curled up into a tigher ball than she already was and listened to the people pass by as they all talked. She watched as couples walked by holding hands, as people and their Pokemon talked, and just wished she could be part of that.

Shaking her head to get those thoughts of being with someone, she watched as another couple with a Growlithe walked down the street, the man and woman arguing over something. Curious as to what they were arguing about, she listened much more closely.

"I don't care how much you spent on it, throw it away." The woman demanded. The man looked at her,

"What's so wrong with being able to talk to him? I've always dreamed of being able to." He said, looking to the Growlithe. Ferra looked at the Pokemon of the topic, its head hung low as the two argued about it.

"Because the barriers are the for a reason. Either you get rid of the translator, or you get rid of me. Which is it?" She asked, a stern and serious look on your face. The man looked between the two with a sad looked. This time, the Growlithe spoke up,

"Aye man, I know we been friends since birth but it's fine, I understand, mate. Make your lady friend happy," It said, a small smile on its face. Sighing, the man kneeled down next to it,

"You sure?" The Pokemon simply nodded with a smile. Standing up, the man removed some sort of ear piece and threw it in the dumpster next to him.

"Good choice," The lady said as she leaned in a kissed him. Soon, the three of them all walked off to do who knows what. Ferra just sat there.. stunned.. did he really just throw away some device that could translate Pokemon language to human? Honestly, she was a bit glad, maybe now she could speak to Torr!.. if she ever sees him again.

Getting up from her box, she went to the garbage bin and jumped up, instantly spotting it and picking it up in her mouth. She hoped he wouldn't mind it being a bit dirty. Trotting back to her box, she laid it down in the back and laid down herself, closing her eyes to hopefully catch a little sleep and shorten the time to see Torr again.

On the other side of town, Torr and his group of friends were finishing up their band practice. Just before they finished, the band leader, a man named Aaron, had recieved a call and found out the bar they played at wanted to have them play tomorrow. Like always, they instantly accepted the offer as it meant a free meal for them as well as getting to play live.

"What time are we going in?" Torr asked.

"Around 6 is when he wanted us," Aaron spoke.

"What's the occasion?" Kels, the bands bass guitarist, asked.

"Nothing special, just wants us in for some reason." Aaron said with a shrug.

"Aye mate, not like you're one to turn down some food, now are ya?" Pat, the drummer, said to Torr. With a chuckle, Torr responded,

"You know me so well. Especially the way that Vince cooks? Why would I turn that down?" He laughed. They all rolled their eyes at him. Torr was the only one of the them who truly enjoyed the food Vince made. The others didn't really hate it but didn't prefer it.

As the band finished their practice and decided on which songs they were going to play tomorrow, they all packed up their things and all went their seperate ways. Since the gig tomorrow was around 6, Torr had decided that he'd leave an hour earlier. He always preferred arriving early so he could make sure everything was set up.

As usual, his walk across town and back home was spent listening to music; barely paying any attention to anything as he went. It was getting a bit late for him and he hated being out late so he decided it'd be best for him to step up his pace and get home. With this new gig coming up tomorrow, he knew he'd need his sleep and be ready for when the time comes to perform. He knew better than to be tired as he sang.

For Ferra though, sleep wasn't so easy to come. Ever since she'd met Torr, she couldn't get him out of her mind. She wanted to see him again, just see him and she'd be happy. She wanted to make sure she didn't lose her mind and that none of this was a dream. She wanted to give him this little present she just happened to get.

With this device, being able to do what she heard, she could properly talk to Torr, explain to him what had happened in her life. She could thank him for not hating her and thank him for giving her food, compassion, and a friend. She had so much she could say to him and she'd give anything to be able to.

But the problem with that is she didn't know where to find him. She had overhead him say something about 'practicing with his band' and she had a faint idea of what a band was but she didn't know where they practiced. She didn't even know where Torr lived for that matter. For all she knew, he could have only been passing through here and she'd never see him again.

Thinking about those things made Ferra quite upset. She wanted to see Torr again. She wanted him to hold her again. She just wanted her friend back. She wanted to be with him all the time, to show him that she can be a good friend to him like he was to her. She just wanted Torr back.

Sighing sadly, she laid onto her side and tried to sleep.. all-the-while missing her one friend.

* * *

"So everything's all good to go," Torr told his group, "We still starting off with Collapse My dream?" He asked them all. Aaron nodded,

"Then following up with A Heavy Burden and Heartquake?"

"Sounds like a plan." Torr said.

Satisfied that the group still had their music lined up, Torr went up onto stage to fiddle with all the equipment, making sure everything was ready to go. He checked all the cables to make sure everything was plugged in and, happy everything was, he went up to the bar and took a seat.

"Thanks for coming in on such short notice," Vince, the bar manager, spoke up as he approached, "I had the urge to see how far you guys have come along."

"Don't sweat it. If you're offering free food while we're practicing, we'll always be glad to." Torr responded with a smile. Vince chuckled,

"I don't even know how you think I'm the one cooking. It's not me." He said.

"But you're the one who makes sure it's good and servable. Even the slightest thing wrong and you have it redone. So technically, you also are." Vince shrugged,

"I suppose. So, when are you guys ready?" He asked.

"Whenever Kels gets here. You know how she takes her time." He sighed.

"Hope that changes when y'all make it big time!" Vince yelled as he walked over to help one of the customers who'd been waiting. As Torr was left alone, he pulled out his phone and did another quick search of the weather. Since he'd originally learned of the storm, he periodically had began checking on it to see if it would be a big one or not.

As he pulled up the report, he put in one of his earbuds so he'd be able to listen to it.

"This is Laney with the weather. A storm system has been making its way across Hoenn for the past few days. What was originally suspected to be a typical cell has grown into a supercell, far exceeding meterologists expectations.

"Earlier reports have indicated hail, heavy downpours, lots of lightning and thunder, and many power outages. Our last report has indicated that it is heading towards Little Root and Oldale Town now, moving away from Petalburg City. Those in the path of this storm are advised to stop any travel and stay indoors for your safety. We'll keep you informed as more comes to us."

With a sigh, Torr removed his earbud and put his phone away. This was just what Torr needed. He didn't really hate rain, or bad storms for that matter, but he did hate walking in them. He hoped for his own good this gig would be over before it really gets bad. If worst comes to worst, he would just camp out the storm in the bar until it passes, or until it at least calms down enough to get home.

Ferra though, she wouldn't be as lucky. All day, she'd been gitty, she knew of the storm on the way. It was all part of her animal instincts. All she had to protect her from it was a measely box. She had nothing else to protect her. What she'd give to stay safe right now, but she'd learned over the many years to tough it out.

She hated storms. No, hated was an understatement. There was no word to describe her feelings towards storms. Each and everytime it rained, she got sick from being cold. Not only that, but she had a massive fear of the thunder. She didn't know what it was about it but she was terrified of it.

She needed to get her mind off the approacing storm. Getting up from her box, she walked out into the street. Walking down the sidewalk, she saw a girl dressed in a pair of black shorts and a black tank top carrying some.. thing.. that had strings on it. She watched her as she walked into this building that she'd seen many other people walk into. Curious as to what it was, she made her way down there.

As she slowly approached her destination, she looked inside the building from the window and saw the lady plugging in some wires to it. She was so curious as to what it was and what it did. She wanted to go in and sit with everybody but she couldn't. Most stores didn't allow wild Pokemon on the inside, she was no exception. Sitting down on her haunches, she waited.

As she waited, she saw another man walk to a similar object as the girl and put the strap on it around his neck. She watched as a second man sat behind all these barrel-looking things and pick up two sticks. As she watched, her heart literally skipped a beat at what she saw.

The next person to come into her view and stand in front of this giant stick was Torr.

That's when it all made sense to her! Those other people must be part of his band! She didn't know what those others did but she knew that Torr was going to sing. If he wasn't, she didn't know what he'd do. But seeing him again.. it was taking everything for her to not just charge in there and jump into his arms.

So she did the next best thing. She waited for him to sing.

"How is everybody tonight?!" Torr spoke. The bar all cheered him on, all familiar with each of them. "Good to hear. Y'all ready for some music?" He asked. Again, they all cheered. Silently, Ferra also was cheering for him. With a smirk, Torr yelled, "Then lets get this started!"

**(*AUTHORS NOTES: I'm explaining real quick how the singing is done. If it's in parenthesis, it's a backup singer. If it's bold, they're all singing. Italics is just Torr. Alright, let's get back to this!*)**

Instantly, Ferra watched as everyone but Torr began play their instruments. She watched as the man on the drums began hitting different ones in a rhythmic pattern. She watched as the girl on the guitar strum and create these.. noises. She figured it must have taken a lot of talent to do such a thing.

_"Back again! Veterans of the same war!_

_Fighting compact darkness as we wish upon the black star!_

_Man never seems to change,_

_if you know one you know them all!_

_Just collect your heart and run for higher ground!"_

Torr sang. Ferra listened in awe at his voice. She didn't know he could sing this well. She listened on as the crowd inside was all cheering for them all as they played. She wanted to be in there so bad and cheer with them; show Torr she was interested in this.

_"We arm ourselves with all that we've been through_

_while we watch the sun rain down on you!"_

Torr continued. As they all played, Ferra watched as they all danced around the music. Most of the people in there were banging their heads back in forth to the beat of the music as some also sang along with him. While it was a tiny bit hard for Ferra to understand what was being said, she could still make out bits and pieces of it and still loved every bit of it.

_"Your only mistake... was to let me live!"_

("My mind is.. now a stronghold.. no-one shall enter!")

_"And you can't blind what already can't see!"_

**"Now I channel all my pain onto you!"**

_"Don't speak to me as if I can be wrong.._

_Some wounds are not meant to heal at all.._

_You'll make all the same mistakes all over again.."_

("So stick to your guns and fight for what you are!")

They all sang. Even if only the beginning, Ferra couldn't help but come to enjoy their music. She wished she knew exactly what they were saying but she saw Torr having a lot of fun in front of everyone and that made her even more happy. Even if she couldn't go directly in there to see Torr, she was glad she could see him from where she was and know that there was a chance he'd see her again.

_"Tried to put myself in the wrong place at the wrong moment,_

_But there's no power under God that can't break me,_

_Everything I hate in this world I find in you.._

_But there's sixhundred sixteen reasons not to care!"_

Torr continued to sing. Inside, Torr was having the time of his life. He always enjoyed singing for people of all ages. He observed the crowd and saw they all were singing along with him and they all appeared to be enjoying themselves. He looked to his right and saw Kels with a smile on her face and, looking to his left, he saw the same coming from Aaron.

_"Your only mistake... was to let me live!"_

("My mind is.. now a stronghold.. no-one shall enter!")

_"And you can't blind what already can't see!"_

**"Now I channel all my pain onto you!"**

_"Don't speak to me as if I can be wrong.._

_Some wounds are not meant to heal at all.._

_You'll make all the same mistakes all over again.."_

("So stick to your guns and fight for what you are!")

Ferra watched in awe as Torr stopped singing, and watched the girl on the guitar as her solo came up. Ferr watched as Kels' fingers moved at an incredible speed and played the solo, not missing a note and earning a cheer from the crowd in response. Even Ferra was silently cheering for her. What she'd give to be in there with them all..

As the song came to and end, she saw Torr and all of his friends all had a smile on their faces. Seeing him, and all of the for that matter, having that much fun made her happy. Sure, she wished again and again that she was having fun, but she wanted him to be happy more than herself.

"Ya'll enjoy the song!?" Torr yelled. Instantly, the bar erupted into cheers and applauds. Torr laughed, "I'm glad to hear! Let's not waste anytime! Hit it Kels!" Torr yelled. Grinning and nodding, the girl named Kels instantly began playing her next intro.

It was quiet other than just her playing. Her fingers moved in fluid motions as she played. After a moment, the bass and the drums kicked in, hard. Kels's face instantly changed from smiling to serious as her guitar picked up pace. Torr was still headbanging to the music as his singing began,

_"You know it turns me on to see the way you look at me._

_With your eyes that dance on the pale white moon,_

_Would you even think about leaving so soon?"_

Torr sang. As Ferra listened, she couldn't help but answer that question he just asked: Would she leave him if she was with him? She instantly answered that with a no, she'd never want to leave him. She wanted to learn so much about him. Grinning, she continued to listen to her friend, who was turning into more than just that in her mind, perform.

_"And there she hits you within you eye._

_You know all is lost and about to die,_

_Then she turns her head with a beautiful smile and talks for a while with that,"_

As his backup singer sang his part, Torr looked around at the crowd. He observed every single expression he saw, whether it was a bad one because they didn't enjoy the song or a happy one that they were enjoying it, he wanted to know each of them. As he looked he caught glimpse of one in particular: Ferra's.

In a second, Ferra's heart stopped. She was looking Torr dead in the eyes. She was beyond joyed, he'd actually seen her! She wanted to jump for joy that she did but she didn't. She wanted him to keep playing. She was enjoying herself beyond words.

With a small wave and smile, Torr made it known he'd seen her before he continued singing,

_"Track to the city filth that lies below,_

_When I'm with you, the streets are fields where flowers grow._

_You look pretty in every stitch you're in...I'm a little boy.._

_I'm in love with you in ways they'll never try.._

_Set sails for the future.. head on into the night._

_SET SAILS.. FOR THE FUTURE ON INTO THE NIGHT!" _

As Ferra listened on, she couldn't help but repeat each of the words he said after she heard them. Although one pair of words did mean a lot more to her.. she didn't know how or why or even want to believe it.. but she loved him. She'd always believed in love at first sight and, while it wasn't really a sight, it was what he did for her. And she loved him for it. Maybe not full on loved, but she did REALLY like him.

_"You give yourself the red carpet grave,_

_The last of the lost was hereby saved with the serpent tongue and a hot-plated heart._

_She turned back to the story from the start,_

_and there she goes all dressed in style._

_All is won within all that dies._

_Then she turns her head with a beautiful smile and talks for a while with that,"_

Torr sang. Ferra couldn't help but notice that Torr had looked directly into her eyes as he sang that last part. Smiling brightly, she placed a paw on the window as she listened more. As she listened, she felt a drop on her head. Instantly, she frowned. She knew what was coming. She hated to think about it but she knew she'd have to leave soon if she wanted to avoid the rain.

Realizing she'd missed the rest of the song, Ferra watched on intently as Torr spoke up,

"Alright everybody! We've got one more song planned!" Torr watched as the crowd all cheered on again. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves still. But real quick," Torr paused a moment and looked at Ferra, "I'd like to dedicate this song to a friend of mine. She'll remain anonymous but she knows who she is." He said with a smile as he eyed Ferra.

Outside, Ferra's mouth literally dropped. Did he really just say what she thinks he did? She was beyond speechless. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. No matter how bad the storm gets, she was going to stay and listen to it all. And that was a promise to not only herself, but to Torr as well.

"Let's do this!" He yelled. Instantly, the band began their very short intro to the song before he started singing,

_"It's a love that will shake you to your bones!_

_Have a dance, fall in love!_

_It's like we're all up in the club!_

_Make me laugh, have a joke,_

_Love will subside with clearing smoke!_

_Laser lights, lots of fights,_

_drowning in the scene of dance!_

_Make me laugh, make you cry..._

_It's like it's love from first glance!"_

As Ferra listened, she instantly connected with the lyrics. She knew that there was meaning behind the to her. She didn't know if she loved Torr, as that seemed silly to love him so easily, but she did like him a lot. Everything she'd known about him already, even so little, peaked her interest.

Not only that, but he dedicated her, a mere Mightyena with different fur he'd only met once, a song he was singing to her! She wanted to barge in there and dance, show she was interested, but she knew it'd end up bad if she did. Instead she stayed outside and watched. Thinking about what he had just said to her literally brought a tear to her eye. Never once had anyone ever been given to her, let alone has anybody sang a song to her.

_"Shake shake, with love! _

_This one's a heartquake shaking bones!_

_Break break, with chance, it's like a love story from first glance.."_

_**"Shake shake, with love! **_

_**This one's a heartquake shaking bones!**_

_**Break break, with chance, IT'S LIKE A LOVE STORY FROM FIRST GLANCE!"**_

Torr continued, never once breaking contact with Ferra. He couldn't help but smile at her as she just sat there, awestruck. Deep down, he wanted to invite her in but he knew of Vince's policy on wild Pokemon. So the best he could do was dedicate a song to her. And that's very well what he did.

_"Hold my hand, have a dance._

_The clock is ticking, take a chance,_

_Kiss and tell,_

_Tell the world that we're in love and we will conquer all!_

_Raise our hands in the sky, and thank the world that we're alive!_

_And have this feeling we can share.._

_We're in love.._

_WE'RE IN LOVE!"_

Ferra continued listening on, never even stopping. She listened to each of the words as they were sung, wanting to know what each was to the song that was for her. As she listened, more and more raindrops were making their presence known. Looking up to the sky, Ferra saw the sky had gotten considerably darker from the approaching storm. She'd have to get going soon or she'd be stuck out in it.

Placing a paw back on the window, she looked at Torr as he continued to sing after a very slow solo,

_"Shake shake, with love! _

_This one's a heartquake shaking bones!_

_Break break, with chance, it's like a love story from first glance.."_

_**"Shake shake, with love! **_

_**This one's a heartquake shaking bones!**_

_**Break break, with chance, IT'S LIKE A LOVE STORY FROM FIRST GLANCE!"**_

_"A LOVE STORY FROM FIRST GLANCE!"_

As the song came to an end, the rain had picked up harshly. Ferra looked around a moment and saw that it was now coming down quickly and she had to get back before the rain really showed its ugly face. Sighing sadly that she'd had to leave so shortly after listening to the song for her, she took her paw off the window and bolted to her home.

Inside, Torr had just seen as his Mightyena friend ran away in the rain. As much as he wanted to chase after her in the rain, he felt he was part of the reason for making her leave. What if the song he just sang upset her? That wasn't his intention in the slightest. He wanted to sing a song for her to make her happy. Torr didn't know if she'd ever been given anything before and thought that would be a very special gift for her.

Sighing confusedly, Torr was brought out of his sudden mood change as Kels grabbed his shoulders and brought him into a hug, happy with how the gig had gone.

* * *

**SONGS IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE:**

**The Unguided - Collapse My Dream**

**Raunchy - A Heavy Burden**

**SIENNA SKIES - Heartquake**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I was gone, if you'd like to know why, read below. Also, adding onto those problems, my computer bluescreened TWICE, making me lose well over half of my work due to my inability… well laziness.. when it comes to saving my progress. Whoops. But that won't happen anymore as I've upgraded to using Google Docs to do my work.**

**ANYWAYS! ABOUT THE CHAPTER! This chapter is the BIGGEST I've ever wrote on ANYTHING! It was a whopping 10K+ (10,000+) words and 23 pages long! That's a HUGE achievement for me!**

**Poke'Boy24 - Yes there is. Sorry it took so long!**

**A1BTD - Aight. Normally I don't respond to these kinds of reviews. But yours I will. You have NO idea the shit I went through. Instead of trying to say shit like good riddance to me and that "another one bites the dust", you should AT LEAST make an account so I could message you. My computer broke and I had no way to update, my WiFi wasn't working, I had family issues, AND I was stalked by a crazy ex-girlfriend.**

**Someone Worthy - Glad you r8 8 m8**

**Guest XY - Ha! Glad you're enjoying it so far.**

**PokeGamma54 - No, that was actually correct. Unless you say grammatically, then it may have been wrong. But when I say she "sells her body for food", she literally did that. She had to give her body to any male for sex who would, in return, give her food.**

**WARNING: LEMON THIS CHAPTER.**

**ALSO: MORE SINGING, BE WARNED. **

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

As everyone in the bar was celebrating the amazing performance by Torr and his band, Torr was left alone. He seemed.. distant.. as if he was thinking. Usually, he was the life of the party and associating with everybody. But now.. he was alone, sitting at the bar as he sipped a soda. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't get her off his mind right now.

Even after Ferra was long gone from Torr's show, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He thought that he was part of the reason she had left. But, with those thoughts, he got more and more confused. If he was the reason, what did he do? Was it the song choices? Did she get mad at him for not inviting her in when it was starting to rain?

No, it couldn't have been the song choices that made her leave. He saw her smiling as he sang. He saw she was enjoying herself. It had to be because he didn't let her in. But then as he thought of that, the sadder he got. He was going to go out and talk to her. But then that's when the rain really started and she left.

Yes, that must be the reason. She had to get out of the rain. But.. where did she have to go? Was she stuck out in the rain? Did she have adequate shelter from the storm? Looking outside, Torr saw that the rain was coming down heavy. As he continued watching the rain pour down, Kels walked up to him, "You okay bro? You're awefully quiet right now. It's not like you."

Torr looked at her, "Yeah, just thinking is all." He responded.

"About what? It's not like you to do much thinking." She joked. He narrowed his eyes at her as she giggled,

"Smart ass. But I think I upset someone. And I'm unsure why." He answered.

"Why do you think that? You're like.. the nicest person I've ever known. You couldn't even battle because of how nice you are. Hell, you won't even own a Pokemon."

Torr sighed, "I don't know. That's why I'm confused about it."

"Well.. what happened? I'm all ears." Kels said as she took a seat next to him.

"Like I said, I don't know. I met this girl and-"

"Oh, a girl huh? It's about time you got a girl!" Kels smiled.

"I suppose so. Anyways, something happened between us yesterday and I ended up buying her lunch. As we were performing just now, I saw her standing outside, watching. That's when I said I dedicated a song to her. The look on her face.. it was priceless," Torr said as he grinned and chuckled, "But as it ended, she took off with a sad look on her face. And I don't know why."

"Huh, that's weird. Why didn't she come in?" Kels asked curiously.

"She's just shy is all." Torr lied. He didn't like to lie to his friends but, at the moment, it seemed like a good idea to him. He didn't want to have any attention right now since Ferra was a Pokemon and all. He didn't want Kels to get the wrong idea about them.

"I see. Well, why don't you go talk to her? I'm sure she'd like that." She said with a smile.

"I don't know. She looked really upset to me.."

Kels rolled her eyes, "Moron. A girl is interested in you. Go talk to her. Or I'll drag your ass there myself." She instructed him. Sighing and nodding, Torr stood up.

"Alright. I will." As he began walking out, Torr turned towards Kels, "And if I get sick from this rain, you're paying for my doctors visit." He joked. Kels just laughed and ended up giving him the finger as he walked out.

* * *

On the other side of town, things were much worse for Ferra than they were for Torr. The rain had completely matted her fur to her skin, he legs were burning from the running she was doing in her shape, and she missed Torr on top of it all. But that last one was something she would have to worry about later. Right now, she had to focus on getting back to "safety"... if it could even be called that.

Trying her best to keep Torr out of her mind, Ferra focused on her running. She didn't mind running as long as she was, but the fact she was running this fast was taking a toll on her. The only upside she saw to her fast pace was that she'd be back home soon to where she could sleep off the pain of the run. Or, so she thought.

As she approached her box-home, she saw something, or someone, in her box. Cautiously, she approached her box. Unsure of what it was, but wanting to get whatever it to leave, she growled lowly and called out, "Intruder, leave. This is my home." As she watched, the mysterious being didn't move.

Seeing it didn't move, she moved closer for a better look. As she looked, she saw it had half blue fur and half black fur. Its tail came to a star at the end that was all yellow. Instantly recognizing as one of the Pokemon she tried to avoid when she could, she identified it as a Luxray. These Pokemon weren't native to Hoenn but somehow migrated here and took over a lot of the native Pokemon's territory, especially Mightyena like her. Even though Luxray have a major advantage due to distance attacks, and an even bigger advantage when in rain like now, that didn't mean she would give up her home so easily.

"Intruder, this is warning 2," Ferra spoke up, "Leave now, or things will get nasty," She growled again. This time, the Luxray lifted it's head up lazily and yawned. It looked at Ferra, as if sizing her up.

"I don't think I will leave." It said. "This is now my home."

"You will leave now or you will regret taking this place." Ferra ordered. The Luxray simply laughed.

"Sorry lady, but I don't think so. What are you going to? Fight me for it?" It laughed again. This time, it looked her up and down much better, truly taking in her figure. "Look at you! You're scrawny. You couldn't hurt me. Plus it's raining, my electric attacks will demolish you."

"I don't care anymore. I'm not leaving without my home. Now, this is the last time I will warn you. Leave, now, or I will hurt you." Ferra snarled.

"How about this," The Luxray said as it walked up to her, "I'll let you stay with me during this storm if you let me have some time with that fine ass of yours?" It said with a grin.

"Or you can leave now before you're hurt. It's your call."

"What's so different from the other times? I've seen what you do to survive." It laughed.

"What are you talking about?" The Luxray got up and circled her as it continued to mock her, barely even getting affected by the rain,

"You don't think I've not seen what you do for food? I've seen you whore yourself out to some of the wild Pokemon here who're fortunate enough to have actually got food. You've slept with.. a Linoone, some Pikachu.. hell, you've even sucked off one of the humans for giving you food!" He laughed.

"Shut up.. I did what I had to do to survive." She growled.

"And now here you are again, except this time it's for a place to stay. And here I am, offering you a place to stay during the storm, in exchange for what you do all the time. What's the difference? Here, let me answer that for you.. There isn't a difference! You're nothing but a whore!" He continued to insult her.

"Shut up!" Ferra yelled at him. Just as soon as he was right in front of her, she jumped at him and swiped at him, scratching him from his right eye all the way down to his cheek, instantly bringing blood. He backed off for a moment and brought a paw up to his wound. As he saw blood, his mood instantly changed.

"You've done fucked up now." He said. As she looked at him, she saw electricity crackling from his fur, indicating his rage was building. "I was being nice and offering you a place to stay in return for what you usually do and this is how you repay me? Heh, you're dead now."

"Bring it on!" She yelled. As soon as she finished her sentence, he lept at her. Jumping to the side, Ferra swiped at his chest but missed by a mere inch. Quickly turning around, the Luxray jumped at her again and swiped at her face, making contact. Using his paws as leverage, he pushed off her head and sent her to the ground as he jumped over her body.

In the split second he was over her, he turned around again and bit down into her side with a Thunder Fang. Instantly, electricity was sent through her veins as she howled in pain due to the amplified power from the rain. She desperately kicked at him, trying to break free of the bite. Lucky for her, one of her feet did connect with his, and swept him off his feet and to the ground.

Finally free of his hold, she uneasily stood up, already drained of most of her energy. She looked ot the Luxray and saw he was still full of energy and ready to fight. "Give up yet?" He growled. "No shame in it. If you do, I promise I'll be gentle," He smiled, thinking he had already won.

"Fuck you," She said. With a grin, she spit at his feet, the ultimate sign of insult. Instantly frowning, the Luxray spoke up,

"Fine. Your funeral and my fun." Instantly, the Luxray charged up as he growled. Taking the oppurtunity she could while her opponent charged an attack, she charged. But that was a mistake. Just as she got close to him, he let lose a powerful Thunderbolt. Electricity surged through her body a second time as the Thunderbolt made contact with her body.

Ferra could do nothing but scream in pain as the Luxray laughed. "I told you you'd regret it, bitch!" He laughed. She begged him to stop, unable to take the pain. But he continued. Just as she was about to finally pass out from the pain, the attack stopped. "And now, the real fun. Come with me." He said as he walked over to her and picked her up by the scruff on her neck and dragged her back to her box.

"Now you can make this easy on yourself and I'll spare you by presenting yourself to me like I said, or I can make it painful and do it myself. The choice is yours." He said. Not wanting to be in anymore pain, she weakly pushed herself up to her feet. As soon as she was, she bent down onto her front knees painfully and moved her tail to the side, presenting what the Luxray wanted. The Luxray chuckled, "Smart idea. And don't worry, I'll be gentle." He laughed.

Sighing defeatedly, Ferra waited for it to happen. The Luxray jumped up and placed his paws onto her hips. A moment later, she felt a strong thrust followed by a foreign object entering her. She instantly whimpered sadly as she felt her innocence essentially being taken away.

The Luxray was right. There were times she had slept with Pokemon in return for food. Those times were consenual. This time, however, was forced. She could live with having to do it if she offered it, but this time she was forced to. In a way, she felt as if she was being raped. And it killed her knowing she let herself get this weak.

As she felt herself being violated, she felt a tear slowly run down her face, finally to her breaking point. She wanted someone to save her. She wanted someone to come and protect her when she couldn't, someone to tell her that it's alright and it's all done. All she wanted was Torr.

As Torr ran and ran, he looked down the alleys, looking for any sign of Ferra. He had a few ideas on where she 'lived' but never any exact location. As he continued to search, he began to lose hope in finding her. Sighing, he stopped for a moment underneath a sign one of the buildings had and wiped the hair from his eyes as he caught his breath.

Looking around and not sure where to go, a loud thunder, much louder than what mother-nature had been producing during this storm, he looked in that area and watched. Another moment later, he saw a lightning bolt that looked way too much like a Thunderbolt from a Pokemon and not nature herself. Deciding he could look down there, he began running again. And as he got there, what he saw almost brought tears to his eyes.

As he turned to look into one of the alleys, he saw Ferra, beaten up and bloodied, being, what looked to be, raped. Instantly, he went into the offensive to save his friend. Without even thinking, he charged at the two and tackled Ferra's attacker. Torr and the Luxray both rolled for a moment. Dazed and confused, the Luxray shook its head and tried to figure out what was going.

As it stood up, it was met with a powerful kick to the side from Torr who was instantly on top of it.

Still laying on the ground, Ferra weakly lifted her head to see what had just happened. In an instant, she saw who had saved her. Her wish had come true. Torr had come to save her. She put her head on the ground as she watched Torr fight her attacker.

"I don't know what you think gives you the right to do what you were doing," She heard him yell, "but you've done fucked up!" He yelled. She watched as the Luxray was pinned down underneath him and tried to bite at him but was met with Torrs fist to his face. Instantly, the Luxray whimpered in pain. "Try and bite me again, and I will kill you here and right now." He warned it.

The Luxray tried to speak up but Torr put a finger to its maw, "You don't speak until I give you the order. Do you understand me?" Torr said. Instantly, the Luxray nodded. Torr couldn't help but chuckle, "Not so tough now, are ya?" Standing up, Torr looked to the Luxray. "Stand up," He ordered. The Luxray hesitated but did as told. As he did, he stood there, waiting to be told what to do.

"Come over here," Torr ordered. As he did, Torr knelt down to eye level with him. "Turn your head, let me see where I hit you." He said. The Luxray looked at him confusedly, "Do it." He ordered. Huffing, the Luxray did as told. Ferra watched as Torr gently rubbed over the places he had hit and kicked the Luxray. "I'm looking for damage. I'm beyond pissed but that doesn't mean I want to permanently hurt you." He explained with gritting teeth.

It awed Ferra. Here Torr was, making sure he didn't permanently hurt a Pokemon he didn't like and almost killed. She didn't know what stopped him from killing this Pokemon, because if Ferra saw anyone doing that to Torr.. she would have lost it.

"You're fine. You'll be sore in the morning. Or tonight. But you'll be fine in the long run. I don't want to ever see you do this again. Tell her you're sorry." He demanded, looking to Ferra. The Luxray simply looked at her and said nothing. "I said, say you're sorry for what you've done. Now." He said, placing a hand forcefully on the Pokemon. Instantly, the Luxray apologized, or so Torr hoped. Satisfied he at least got some kind of acknowledge from it, he turned to it. "Now go. Don't let me catch you doing this again. Next time, you'll be lucky to walk out of here. And that's a promise." He said. Nodding frantically, the Luxray took off.

As soon as it was gone, Torr turned his attention to Ferra who was still laying on the ground. He sat down next to her, and grabbed her head gently and hugged her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner.." He said. He looked down at the Mightyena and she smiled to him. "Are you okay?" He asked. She lifted his head from his lap and sat up slowly. Able to sit up, with a little assistance, she nodded.

"Come on," Torr said as he began to pick her up. She looked at him confusedly, "I'm taking you back to my place to stay. I'm not running the chance of him coming back." He said to her. She looked at him in shock.

Did he really just say what she thinks he did? Is he REALLY letting her live with him? If so, for how long? Was it forever? Until he can find a new home for her..? She hoped the first. But any time she could have with him would be a blessing to her.

Torr picked her up gently and began walking. But that was only momentarily as she remembered one little device she wanted to give him next time she saw him. She just hoped it wasn't ruined from the rain. If it was.. there was no way she'd be able to get another for him. Hell, she didn't even know if he'd know what to do with it. But, all that aside, she still had to get it for the slim chance that it would work and he'd know what it is.

Wiggling free from his grasp, she limped over to her box and searched for her possession. Quickly grabbing it, she turned around to see Torr had a concerned look on his face. His first thought was that she didn't want to leave her home. But that was quickly put aside when he saw that she had bent down and picked up some kind of little bluetooth device.

He was about to ask what it was before a deep rumble was heard throughout the night sky. Wiping the hair from his eyes again, Torr looked up to the storming sky as another bright flash of lightning was shown, illuminating the ever-growing clouds from the storm. He turned back to Ferra, "If you want to come with me, we better get going now. Let me carry you." He said. Nodding, she limped over to him where he then scooped her off and took off towards his house in a quick sprint.

As he ran, Ferra laid her head against his chest and took in his scent. The rain from tonight only intensified his scent; much more powerful than it normally would have been. To her, he smelled like sweat, cheap alcohol, only topped with some fragrance she could have only assumed was some type of cologne or body spray. She couldn't help but push harder into his chest and inhale, desperate to take in as much of him as possible for her.

This was the first time somebody had held her this close. Her old trainer never had before. She was more of a tool than anything so she didn't ever get too much attention, and certainly never got held or carried anywhere. This was all new to her and she loved every moment of it. She didn't want it to end. She wanted to always be held like this.

Unknown to her, Torr could tell she was in heaven right now, as evident by her giant smile and, what seemed to be, a bunch of nuzzling into him. Flicking his head to the side quickly, Torr removed the hair from his face so he could see better. Looking down to Ferra, he smiled brightly that he saw her eyes were closed. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, he hoped not, but he wouldn't be surprised if she was.

A bright flash followed by a loud boom of thunder caused both Torr and Ferra to look up into the stormy sky. Looking to each other, they both nodded without saying a word, as if they both knew what the other thought and, gripping onto Ferra tighter, Torr took off much quicker towards his house.

No more than 10 minutes later, they had finally arrived to Torr's house, drenched to core in rain. Torr was exhausted but the time for rest would come later. Right now, he had to get Ferra clean and fixed up. Looking towards her, he asked, "Do you think you can walk from here?" Nodding, he bent down and gently set her on the ground. Seeing she was alright for now, he stood up and began fishing around in his pocket. A moment later, a key emerged in hand and Torr slid it into the lock then jiggled it slightly. Pulling the key out, he opened the door and held it open for Ferra.

Hesitantly, she took a step inside. A second later, Torr was also inside. She looked around at what she saw and, while it wasn't much, she still loved it. It was such a simple looking living space. It looked to be everything someone could want for an easy life, and that's what she assumed Torr had.

"Well, welcome to my humble abode. It's not much.. but I love it. Hope you don't mind it," He chuckled. She shook her head no, she didn't mind or care, so long as she had a place to stay and with someone who genuinely cared. "Good. Come on, let's go get you fixed up." He said, slipping his shoes off by the door and walking towards another part of the house.

However, she didn't want to move. She was still dripping wet and the last thing she wanted was to potentially ruin his flooring or get something dirty from her fur. She wanted to get clean, sure, but she wanted him to not be mad at her if anything happened.

Torr noticed that she hadn't followed him. Turning around, he saw Ferra had a worried expression on her face as she looked at herself. That's when Torr figured it out, "Don't worry about the water. It won't hurt anything. Promise." He said with a smile. "Come on, let's get you feeling better." Sighing, Ferra cautiously followed him, trying her best to avoid any furniture and walls along the way.

Eventually they both arrived to the bathroom. It seemed to be an average one, however, the only thing different about it was the bathtub itself. It seemed to be much bigger than an average should have been, like it was meant to hold multiple people. Other than that, it seemed to be your typical, although above average clean, bathroom.

Torr walked to the counters and began rummaging through a few drawers, pulling out random bottles of, what Ferra expected to be, Pokemon medicine. With an approving nod he had everything he'd need, Torr then opened the cabinet doors underneath the sink and pulled out a few towels. Finally satisfied with what he had, he turned back to Ferra and saw her sitting patiently.

Walking over and sitting next to her, Torr began unscrewing and uncapping some of the medicines. Ferra waited anxiously as she watched him, not sure if what he was going to do to help her would hurt or not. But if it meant she'd get better, she'd have to get over it.

Looking back up to her and ready to start, Torr again noticed the thing she had in her possession. Curiously, he asked, "What do you have there Ferra?" Instantly, she went wide-eyed. How had she forgotten to give it to him?!

Laying the object on the ground and scooting it towards him with her nose, Torr looked at her confusedly. "Is it for me?" With a confirming nod, Torr picked it up. After examining it for a minute, he deduced it was some type of earpiece. Observing it from almost every possible angle, he decided he'd put it in.

Wiping it off gently with one of the little rags he had, he placed it on his ear. Instantly, the little device got a mind of it's own. With a loud buzz, it began forming to size and look of his ear. Instantly, Torr jumped and shouted, clearly startled by what had just happened. But the buzzing and movement stopped as quickly as it started.

Torr looked at her confusedly, "That was weird…" He said, gently rubbing his ear.

"Are you okay, Torr?" He heard someone ask. This caused Torr to look up quickly, thinking someone else was in his house.

"Who said that?" He called out.

"I did, Torr." He heard again. The voice he heard came from right in front of him and was extremely feminine. He looked at Ferra.. did he really just hear her?

"Ferra? Did you say that?" She looked at him, a shocked and beyond happy expression on her face,

"Oh my Arceus, it worked! It really worked!" She yelled, charging Torr and knocking him to his back. Instantly, she began showering him with licks all over his face. Torr couldn't help but laugh as her fur tickled him. After every lick, she nuzzled him lightly, then licked again, followed by more licks, repeating the process over and over. "You can actually understand me!" She yelled.

Laughing, Torr tried to push her off. "Yes, I can Ferra. Come on, let me up." He said. Nuzzling one last time, she got off him and sat back in her spot, albeit her tail wagging much quicker now. Sitting up, Torr looked at her, a goofy grin on his face, "Give some warning when you're going to do that, please. That way I can prepare myself." He said. Smiling, she agreed she would.

"I'm assuming your gift makes it so I can hear you?" He asked. Nodding, he asked another question, "Where'd you get it? These things aren't cheap."

"Well.. I.. umm.. I was outside in an alley and this couple with a Growlithe were walking by.. arguing.. The woman said she didn't agree with the technology that allowed humans to speak to Pokemon. She said either the device goes, or she does. So he threw it out. I took it the second they were gone. I'm sorry if you don't want it because it's dirty.. or if you're like that girl who doesn't think we should communicate. " She answered, lowering her head down slightly.

"I see.. Well, I'm not like her. And besides, I'm sure the rain knocked off most of the junk from it plus I wiped it off, too. So it's like it was never used." He said with a smile. When she saw his smile, she instantly cheered up.

"You're not like her?"

"Not at all. I don't see why we shouldn't be able to talk if we want. Builds a better friendship." He answered with a shrug. Nodding in agreement, Ferra was about to speak up when a sudden sharp pain was sent through her side. Instantly, she bent over and growled lightly. The second Torr saw her in pain, he rushed to her, "You ok? What's wrong?"

"It's my side.. it really stings and hurts.." She answered. Nodding, Torr reached over to his various supply pile and picked it up then set it on the bathroom counter.

"Let's get you clean the fixed up, shall we? Can't have a lady in my house who's in pain." He said with a smile. Ferra couldn't help but blush and simply turned her head away sheepishly. Chuckling, Torr stood up and walked over to the bathtub. A second later, water began pouring into it.

"When was the last time you had a proper bath?" He asked. He watched as she thought for a moment before speaking,

"I don't know. I wouldn't doubt it if it has been months.." she answered. "Unless you can't as quickly running through streams as a bath, then not too long ago." Nodding, he spoke up again,

"Well that's going to change while you're here." Ferra couldn't help but smile at his words. To her, this all seemed to be to good to be true. She actually was offered a place to live and, with the one she felt like she loved on top of that. She had someone who finally cared for her. She'd say for someone to pinch her because it all felt like a dream but the pain in her side was enough to tell her it wasn't a dream.

She was pulled from her daydream when she saw Torr was undressing. She couldn't help but watch as he pulled each piece of clothing from his body and then throw it into a pile with a wet 'Thunk' each time it hit the floor. "Wha-.. What are you doing?" She asked, finding it hard to speak.

"Like you, I'm messy and also need a bath. Why not get two birds with one stone and clean us both? If that's alright with you." He said. Looking away shyly, she nodded,

"That's fine." Smiling at her, he continued undressing. As much as she didn't want to, she turned back and watched him as he undressed. As far as she knew, humans always were very.. picky when it comes to their privacy and clothing. They typically didn't like having people, or Pokemon, with them when they're showering or undressing. Yet.. here Torr was.. doing that in front of her. "How come you're so comfortable getting undressed in front of me?" She asked.

As he slipped his pants off, he answered, "It's just my body. What's there to be ashamed of? Besides, you're naked as well. So it's really no different." She nodded in understanding.. even though she barely paid any attention. She couldn't help but stare at his body. He was much more lean and muscle-toned than she had originally thought. But the thing she couldn't help but look at was his private area.

She seemed to be in a daze and Torr knew it. Her line of sight was perfect with his junk, and he had no shame in it. Clearing his throat rather loudly, he spoke up, "Staring isn't very nice you know." He grinned. Blushing brightly through her golden fur, Ferra turned her head embarrassedly, realizing what she had just done.

"Sorry.."

"It's fine," Torr chuckled, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." He said, turning to the bathtub and turning the water off. Slipping his hand in the water to make sure it wasn't too hot, he turned back to Ferra, "Allow me to help you." He said as he walked over to her and scooped her up. The instant he was holding her, she couldn't help but lean against his bare chest again and take in his scent in much greater amounts.

A second later, they were both met with warm water as Torr stepped in and sat down, submerging them both. As soon as Ferra was submerged, the dirt from her body and fur instantly started flooding into the water, almost turning it a murky brown in mere seconds. "Boy, you were dirty," He chuckled.

He ran his fingers through her fur in an effort to scrub a tiny bit more dirt from her fur. As he did, Ferra continued to lean into him, partially to keep her head above the water, but also because she was in pure heaven. She loved the feeling of Torr's hands cleaning her, showing affection, something she'd never been shown before.

Unplugging the drain and allowing the murky water to clear out, he refilled the tub and watched as a tiny bit more dirt started coming off, however, not nearly as much as before. Happy with what he had for the moment, he reached over to the side of the tub and grabbed a bottle of poke-shampoo he always kept incase of a situation like this. Squirting some into his hand, he set the bottle back down and began scrubbing Ferra's fur, this time getting it much cleaner than when he initially put her in the tub.

If Ferra thought she was in heaven before, then she was in a whole new place because the treatment she was getting was beyond words. She felt his hands gently rubbing down her neck and back up, then down her spine. She felt Torr's nail gently against her skin, and the feeling sent chills throughout her body.

She didn't know it but she had the biggest smile any canine could ever have on her face at this very moment. She didn't want it to stop. She wanted this feeling to always be here, to always feel loved and taken care of.

As Ferra enjoyed herself, Torr continued the task of cleaning her, all the while becoming frustrated. No matter how much he scrubbed, the yellow color wasn't coming off her neck. In fact, she her neck almost seemed to glimmer slightly in the light now. Grunting, he looked to Ferra, "Ferra, has your fur always been this color?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, it has been." She answered. Confused, Torr looked at her,

"Really? I thought that Mightyena have black and grey fur.. not golden fur.. Ferra, are you a shiny Pokemon?" He asked, almost not believing what he had just asked.

"Shiny Pokemon? What's that?" She asked curiously.

"It's a term humans developed for Pokemon if they're born an unnatural or abnormal color to their species. Since you say you were born like this color, and not the traditional gray and black, you must be a shiny.." He answered.

"Is that bad?" She asked worriedly. He quickly shook his head no,

"Not to me. But to others, maybe. A lot of bad people hunt Pokemon like you and sell you for money to whoever pays the most. Some hunters kill Pokemon with different colors because they're 'unnatural'."

She sat up quickly and looked at Torr, "You don't think I'm a freak do you? You won't hurt me, will you Torr?"

"What? No, never. I can't hurt a Pokemon, let alone a lady." He said with a smile. Sighing a sigh of relief, she brought her paws up to his shoulders and leaned against him, giving him a hug the best she could.

"Good.. I don't know what I'd do if you hated me Torr.. You've shown me so much affection and had so much hope in me. Even after I stole from you, you bought me food and even gave me the rest of your when you could have gotten me taken away. Then, you save my life from that Luxray.." She said looking at him, a tear starting to form in her eye.

"I don't know how long you'll let me stay here but, however long that is, I will value it with all of my being. You've given me so much hope. You've shown me that some people do care, to never give up hope. I owe you my life, Torr.." She said, bringing her head onto his shoulder, doing her best to keep the hug in tact.

"Hey, you don't need to be thankful. I did what I had to do," He said with a smile. She looked at him again,

"You didn't have to come and see me outside though, especially in the storm. You chose to do that for some Pokemon you barely knew who, not even a day before, stole from you. You risked your life to help an innocent Pokemon.. I don't know what I did to be this lucky.. but I will do whatever I can to prove my thanks." She said with a sniffle as a tear ran down her cheek.

Torr brought his hand up to her face and quickly wiped the tear away. "No being sad while you're here, that's what I want as a thanks. You're more than welcome here for as long as you want. Anything you want, you tell me. Everyone deserves a break in life." He said, a smile so sincere it almost melted her heart.

"Thank you Torr.. A lot. For giving me a chance to be here, to be shown kindness. Just.. thank you.." She said, laying her head onto his chest and nuzzling into him. He couldn't help but laugh as her fur tickled him all over.

"You're welcome, Ferra." He said, returning the hug.

The two kept in their embrace for a few minutes until Ferra had calmed down. Looking up to him, Ferra spoke again, "Torr? Will you sing to me? I want to hear you sing in person and not through some glass windows." Chuckling, Torr nodded.

"Sure, as long as I can continue cleaning you off." He said. Nodding frantically, she hopped off him so he could continue. Smiling at her enthusiasm for him to sing, he turned around and reached for a remote control and pressed a button and, a moment later, a bunch of instruments began playing slowly.

Turning his attention back to Ferra, Torr began scrubbing down her fur again. Moving to her side, he began running his hands through her fur, feeling the who-knows-how-old dirt coming off her skin. After a moment, he began singing.

"_Oh I could be, All it is you need. _

'_Cause we are trying to find a way to feel. _

_If I could sleep, I'd dream of what we'd be. _

_But I can feel you slip further from me. _

_Oh it makes it hard to be.._

_When you are all that I want.. But don't have.."_

Moving in front of her, he gently began wiping the sides of her face with some of the water. She closed her eyes as he worked. Forming his hands into a small cup, he began rinsing water over head multiple times. After he did every time, he would scrub lightly, and Ferra would push into his touch each time.

_And i'll run into the sea and follow this heart that escapes me; It escapes me. _

_And I'm lost; _

_Forget me, all I was. _

_And become everything; All I wanted."_

Ferra could feel herself tearing up again as he sang. She listened to each word and wondered what each word meant to her. The more he sang, the more she came to the conclusion that she didn't want to ever leave; that she didn't want to ever lose him as a friend. She wondered if Torr was in a relationship and, if he was, then she would be beyond jealous of the girl he was with.. because she loved him..

"_Although it feels like heaven, I can't wait forever. _

_Old habits are hard to break. _

_I'm losing faith._

_Maybe we're better off this way.. _

_But i'm still lost; Forget me, all I was. _

_And become everything; _

_All I wanted."_

It was true. Torr was all she wanted in someone; somebody who would love her and show her compassion no matter what she was like. And here she was, finally with that person who would give her what she wanted.. and she felt she would never be able to repay that debt to him.

Opening her eyes, she was met with his as he sang. Without thinking, she quickly leaned in and licked his cheek quickly, soon blushing after. Laughing lightly, Torr moved to her other side, the one where she was hurt.

Sadly for Ferra, the song had come to an end. But, she was happy. She got her own little, one song concert from Torr. "Thank you for singing to me.. It was beautiful.."

"Heh, thanks. Kind of fitting that song came on too, I suppose." He said, chuckling.

"Yeah.. I really.. really liked it." She said, a light blush still on her face.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. But, I want you to hold still while I clean this. If anything hurts, please tell me." He said. Nodding slightly, she braced herself for any pain that would be coming.

Scrubbing lightly around her bite and scratch marks, Torr couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt because he wasn't there to save her sooner. But now wasn't the time to worry about that. Now, he had to get her feeling better. Pushing the thought to the side, he continued cleaning her, every now and then putting new wash into his hands to clean with.

"Alright, I'm going to rinse it now. The soap may burn a little." He informed her. Sighing, she nodded again and, with that as the confirmation to continue, he poured the water down her side and watched as the soap ran over her wounds. Instantly she gritted her teeth together and hissed in pain. As he watched on sadly as Ferra writhed in pain, he put a hand on her back and rubbed it gently. A moment later, she stopped her small grunts. "I'm sorry that hurt.. I should have gave you some pain medicine before I started.. I'm sorry.."

She shook her head, "No, it's fine. A little pain never killed anyone," She said, a pained smile on her face. Sighing, he nodded.

"Well, that should be everything. Only thing left to do is just your healing." He said, a hopeful look on his face that she'd be alright. Ferra turned to him,

"Thank you Torr. Thank you for the compassion and helping me with this." She said.

"Like I said, you don't have to be thankful for anything. I'm more than glad to."

"Well, I'm always in your debt. Anything I can do, please, tell me. I'll do it." She said, an eager look on her face to show she'd do anything for him.

"All I can ever ask for you is to be happy and come to me for anything.. be honest with me.. and, if you do decide to stay here, help around the house whenever I need. Otherwise, you don't have to do a single thing." He said.

"I promise to do every single thing you say.. from now on." She said, putting her paws onto his shoulders and hugging him like earlier. Again, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

"Then I'll never ask you for anything except to be happy." Silence was over the two for a while as Ferra didn't move nor did Torr want to her. Strangely enough, he enjoyed her company and being close to her like he was. It gave him a sense of security and purpose; he'd do all he can to make sure she was happy.

And the same could be said for Ferra. She loved how Torr held her close even without being asked to. She felt she had some kind of obligation to him, to show she was truly thankful. And, she had an idea on how, but she didn't want him to get upset with her for it. But she would try anyways, she felt it was necessary. She just had to pick the right time.

Moments later, Torr spoke up, "Come on. Let's get you bandaged up and get you some rest. You need it." With a nod from her, he stood up as he unplugged the drain, allowing the water to leave the tub. Scooping her up, he stepped out from the tub and walked over to the pile of towels and sat her down on one that was laid out for her.

He then picked one up for himself and quickly dried his body off from the dripping water. He didn't even remember to clean himself, however, he could always do it in the morning. Once he was dry, he turned his attention to the soaking canine on the floor. Grabbing a towel from the pile, he sat down next to her and began drying her off, starting with her head.

As he moved down her body, he couldn't help but laugh as her fur began poofing up all over. She knew he was giggling at her fur and couldn't help but laugh with him. Soon, she was as dry as she would get. The rest of the fur would have to air drive over time.

Throwing the drenched towel into the pile of wet clothes on the other side of the room, Torr began going through his various medicines he had for her. The first one he picked up was a bottle of pills. He opened it and took one out then looked at her, "Alright Ferra. This pill here is going to make it so any amount of stuff he did to you won't make you pregnant. Do you think you'll be able to take it?" Nodding, he held his hand out to her where she lapped at it for a second before it vanished and, with a loud gulp, she swallowed the pill.

"When you live out in the streets like I did, you kind of learn to swallow things whole without a problem. A little pill won't mean a thing to me," She said, a slight chuckle in her voice. Nodding in understanding, Torr continued rummaging through his supplies before picking up a that was bright pink. He also picked up a couple bandages to cover up her scratch and bite marks.

"Alright Ferra, I'm going to be honest. This will probably hurt.. a lot. But it will heal the wound of any kind of major damage done, as well as heal the burns from that nasty Thunderbolt you took. So just a heads up.." He told her.

"Alright.. Thank you for telling me." She said.

"Is there anything I can do to help make this a little easier for you?" He asked. She thought for a moment,

"If I laid down, would it be okay if I laid my head in your lap? It might help.."

"Sure. That may be better." He said. Nodding, she laid down on her good side so her wounds were facing him. She then laid her head on him and looked at him the corner of her eye and gave him a confident nod.

"You ready?" Again, she nodded. "Alright. On three, I'll spray and I'll be quick. I promise.. One.. Two.." On two, he sprayed the Hyper Potion over her wounds, never getting to three. He watched as the potion bubbled and fizzed over her wounds rapidly before slowly dying down. Beneath the bubbles laid a whimpering Mightyena who had tears running down her face. Seeing this, Torr began wiping the tears from her face again then pet her soothingly while the medicine did it's work.

A couple long, agonizing moments later, Ferra's pain finally began to subside. She looked at Torr and gave him a pained smile. Although in a lot of pain, she was already feeling a lot better. "I thought on three?" She said between breaths of pain.

"If I got to three, you'd have been expecting it which could have made it so much worse. Doing it before you expected it made it quicker." He said, a sly grin on his face. She knew he was right and was thankful he did it that way. "How's it feeling?"

"It still hurts a little, but it is a lot better.. thank you.."

"Don't mention it. Let me bandage it up," He said, petting her head gently once which brought a smile to her face. Torr reached over to the pile and unwrapped a few bandages then placed them over the cuts and scratches. As he finished, she lost almost all the pain from the spray and began feeling her energy come back. Slowly, she sat up next to him.

"The only thing that would take time to heal without medicine is your paws but, seeing as you're putting pressure on them without any pain right now, it seems as if they're alright for now. But I'd still be careful on them for a bit. Otherwise, the minor cuts and scratches will heal back to normal and you'll be feeling better in a few days." He said, a confident look in his eyes.

"Thanks for healing me Torr.. I know I say thanks a lot and probably won't stop but I've had nobody to thank before.. so I keep saying it."

"It's all good. So long as you're happy, I'm happy. But for now, let me get dressed and I'll take you to bed so you can sleep." He said. Nodding, she watched as he got dressed. He slipped on just a pair of pants and didn't even bother with a shirt or underwear. "Come on, let me carry you so you don't risk hurting your foot again." He said as he walked over to her and picked her up.

He carried her from the bathroom and down a hallway past the bathroom. At the end of the hallway was another door that he opened and walked into. Flipping the light on, he walked over to the bed and moved the blanket before setting her down. That's when it hit her, he was letting her sleep in HIS bed! "You're letting me sleep in here? In your bed?" She asked.

"Of course. I'm not going to make my guest, or friend, sleep on the couch. I can sleep there, I don't mind in the slightest." He said with a smile. It hurt her a little that she was kicking him out of his bed. But that's when her earlier idea of thanking him came back.

"Torr?"

"Yes, Ferra?"

"Remember when I said I was in your debt and I wanted to thank you?"

"Yes, I do. You don't have to do anything for me, remember?"

"I understand. But, I do have one request. Will you sleep in here with me? Please?" She asked, almost pleading. With a shrug he said,

"Sure, why not." With an inner sigh, Ferra smiled,

"Thank you Torr." She said as he walked around the bed to the other side and got in with her. Turning to look at her, he smiled again.

"You weren't joking when you said you say thanks a lot." He joked. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"Well.. umm.. there's one more thing.. as my way of thanking you. But I don't want you to get mad at me or anything for it.." She said. Her looked at her curiously,

"What is it?"

Crawling under the blankets closer to him, she snuggled into him. Torr didn't seem to mind and even cuddled back into her. "Well.. I don't know about humans.. but us Pokemon have a rather.. special.. way of saying thank you for helping us. And I want you show you how we say thank you."

"Oh, well, whatever it is, you may go ahead. If it'll make you happy, then go ahead." He said, a reassuring look on his face. Ferra nudged him lightly and pushed him onto his back and gently crawled on top of him and laid her head into his neck.

"I just want to say that our ways of thanking one another are rather.. different."

"Whatever it is, I won't judge. I promise."

Looking into his eyes, she smiled. She loved looking into his eyes and looking at everything he had to offer. He was genuinely perfect for her. "One last question Torr.. do you trust me?" She asked.

"Of course I do. I haven't had a reason to not." He said.

"Alright. Well, I want to thank you Torr. You've given me a new home, a new life to live.. a new friend who outdoes any previous ones I've had. You have helped me see life in a new way and made me realize I made the right choice in not giving up before because, if I did, I'd NEVER have gotten to experience true happiness like I have since you saved me from that horrible Luxray. And for that, I am eternally in your debt."

With that final sentence, she quickly pushed her lips to his, putting them into a deep kiss. Shocked at what had just happened, Torr quickly fought it for a second before giving up and melting into the kiss beneath Ferra. He could almost literally feel every emotion from the pain she used to feel to the love she was expressing now.

Moments later, the kiss broke due to them both needing air. The both breathed deeply for a moment, a look of uncertainty on Ferra's face on whether he was repulsed with what she did or not. "That was.. rather.. unexpected." Torr finally said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me Torr." Ferra begged. Torr quickly shushed her,

"It's fine Ferra. You said you wanted to thank me, and you did. No shame in that." He said as he pet her gently.

"Well.. that's the thing. That's not me saying thank you.."

"Oh?" He looked at her curiously again, "Then what is?"

"Well.. umm.. this.." She said. A second later, she used one of her back paws to gently stroke his nether region as she watched Torr's face instantly change into one of understanding.

"I don't know, Ferra. You're hurt right now and I don't want you to push past your limits. Maybe it's better if you waited until you fully healed?" He suggested. She shook her head as she continued to massage his pants, noticing a bulge was definitely beginning to form.

"I'll be fine, Torr. I know my limits. I want to show my thankfulness, will you please let me? Please?" She begged, almost sadly. Deep down, Torr didn't really the mind of having sex with a Pokemon but, at this very moment, he didn't want to risk Ferra's injuries getting worse. But he saw this would mean a lot to her. In the end, he decided it would mean the most to her if he let her have this moment.

"Alright Ferra. On the condition you don't go past what you know is too much. Or if you begin feeling any pain, I want you to stop. Is this a deal?" He offered. She pondered it a moment and nodded, then drew him into another kiss, this one much deeper. Like before, Torr melted into the kiss, although this time, without any resistance.

She eagerly licked at his lips, begging for entrance. A moment later, she was granted that access and she licked at his tongue in a battle for dominance. Every couple moments, they'd stop for a moment to catch their breaths but get right back to it right after. Ferra kept rubbing gently at his pants, the bulge now fully there from their makeout session.

Breaking the kiss, a trail of saliva was left before it slowly broke onto Torr's chest and cheeks. They both panted before Ferra turned to look at his pants. "Mind taking them off?" She asked. Nodding, he removed them and out flew his 6 inch penis. Instantly, Ferra eyed it hungrily like a hungry Liepard eyeing it's prey during hunting time.

Slowly, she licked at it and watched Torr give a positive shiver, showing he enjoyed it. She repeated her action and saw it yield the same result. She continued to lick it, gradually picking up pace and beginning to suck on the head of his member. She listened as Torr moaned lightly, clearly enjoying the lip service he was getting. She couldn't help but grin in satisfaction knowing that she was doing good for someone.

But, just as quickly as it started, it had ended. Ferra stopped her licking and crawled back on top of Torr, pinning him lightly to the bed beneath her. She lifted her hide up in the air and looked beneath her and saw her entrance was dripping slightly from the arousal. Lining up the two, she slowly grinded her pussy against his dick, both of them moaning lightly. "Are you positive you're okay with this Torr?" She asked between moans.

Nodding quickly, as if he was begging for it to continue, she grinned and stopped her grinding. Lifting her hindquarters back up again, she lined the two up again and, with one quick motion, slammed herself all the way down to the hilt, both of them moaning loudly from the sudden surge of pleasure.

She waited for a moment so she could allow herself to adjust to his size. She's had sex before, sure, but she'd never been the one to give it before. She wanted to make sure he finished before her, she wouldn't finish until he did.

After a moment, she licked at his cheek, "Ready to continue?" She asked. Nodding with a smile, she slowly lifted herself up and, just before she fully pulled herself from him, she slid back down, causing both of them to moan again. She'd never enjoyed sex before but, when it was consensual and with someone she loved.. well it was amazing.

While Ferra was slowly moving, Torr was in heaven. His own masturbation sessions never came to this pleasurable. He felt her walls clenching onto him for dear life, begging him not to leave. A wet 'shlick' sound was heard every time she moved onto him. Slowly, she picked up her pace, and building up their pleasure.

"It feels so good, Ferra.." Torr said between moans.

"I.. know Torr. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Maybe it could… become a normal thing?" She winked. He chuckled,

"Maybe." He laughed. Moving quickly, Ferra slapped repeatedly on his thighs as the pleasure was becoming too much for her. Without thinking, she quickly bit into Torr's shoulder, not hard, but enough for her to leave a mark and draw a little blood. She watched as Torr winced slightly. Instantly, she realized what she had just done.

"Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry Torr! I didn't mean to.." She said quickly. "It's just that.. when Pokemon mate with one they love.. we leave our mark on our mates so nobody else takes them.."

Torr waved it off, "It's fine. It didn't even really hurt. Besides, I'm glad to be known as your official mate, hun." He said with a wink. Did she just hear that right? Did he really just call her hun? Something human's call each other when they like or love someone else? Using that as motivation to prove she was good enough for him, she smiled and kissed him deeply once more, really picking her pace up in her motions.

Moans kept escaping their mouths as their lovemaking continued. Torr could feel her inside walls clamping down harder, begging him to release inside of her, begging for his seed. He wasn't far from finishing himself, he could feel it coming.

"Ferra.. I think I'm gonna cum…" He moaned. She smiled,

"Do it. Inside me. Let it go. Finish, Torr." She begged. Hearing that sent him over the edge. With a final few thrusts, he came inside her, hard. A loud moan followed suit as rope after rope of his sticky seed filled her up. Feeling the warmth of Torr's essence inside her, it was enough to send Ferra over the edge as her orgasm hit her.

Her vagina clamped down hard onto Torr, not letting anything from their efforts go to waste and drip out. Their bodies shook together as they rode their orgasms out during a sloppy kiss. Ferra continued humping frantically, trying to draw out the orgasm for the both of them as long as possible. But slowly, they both started coming down from their highs from the orgasm.

Breaking free from the kiss and panting heavily, Ferra plopped down on top of Torr, exhausted from her efforts. Looking up to him with a smile, she asked, "How was it?" He grinned,

"Let's just say, you're welcome for everything." He said. Ferra could help but laugh as she laid her head back down into the crook of his neck. She sighed happily as she closed her eyes, never even trying to remove herself from him, not that he cared.

Reaching down to the blanket, Torr covered both him and her up. Wrapping his arms around her, he couldn't help but smile at the turns of events his life had taken in just a few days. Part of him worried what his friends would say when the girl he mentioned to Kels was a Pokemon but, a bigger part of him didn't care.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes much like Ferra, finally ready to sleep the night away. "Good night, Ferra. And welcome to your new home."

With a smile, Ferra replied, "Good night Torr. Thank you for the new life." Just before she fell asleep, she whispered one last thing that she'd wanted to tell someone her whole life.

"I love you."

* * *

**Well, there it FINALLY is! I hope you enjoyed! It would have been out MUCH sooner but I had IRL things and then, adding onto that, my computer bluescreened mid-write TWICE which REALLY demotivated me. But it's finally here, and I'm happy with it. I hope you all enjoyed! I have MANY ideas in the works, so keep any eye out for one staring a Flareon (And all Eeveelutions but Flareon being the main one) as well as a journey-fic. c;  
**

**Also, the song in the chapter was Lost by The Eden Project.**

**:3**


End file.
